


About last night

by Peachy217



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy217/pseuds/Peachy217
Summary: Tessa Virtue has a mission.





	1. Chapter 1

Tessa woke up feeling stiff. She was lying on her stomach, hands tucked under the pillow. She felt something heavy behind her. She felt someone nuzzling her hair. She heard a faint snore. It took a second to register in her still fog brain that it was a man.

A man.

Note. A _naked_ man.

The man from last night.

Her eyes widen at the fact that she was also lying beside this man, naked.

He was spooning her. His right hand resting on her stomach and his other hands were tucked between her pillow and her neck. She realized she even holding his hand.

She tried not to think about last night.

She only wants to remember the feeling.

The feeling of someone’s hard body pressed against her. The feeling of so full it overwhelmed her. The pain that replace pleasure afterwards is so addicting, she never wanted it to end. The feeling of someone playing her hair and whispering softly in her ear, while tucking her body beside him until she falls asleep.

 

**~~00~~**

It was half an hour past ten in the morning when she arrived in her apartment. She went straight to the bathroom. She removed all her clothes and stood still in front of the shower until the water became hot on her skin. She didn’t know how to feel, she suddenly felt numb. She needs to think but the problem is she cannot think now. Whenever she closed her eyes all she can see is his hazel eyes boring to her, so intense and his jaw clenched when he’s inside her. She never saw someone so beautiful until he met him.

She left him still in bed, hugging her pillow. She dressed so fast, worried that he might caught her. She wanted to get away before he woke up. She saw the hotel notepad and for a while she considered whether to write him a note or not. She doesn’t know if there is a protocol for one-night stand. If she required to write a thank you note not or say it while the other person is awake.

_What will you say to him? “Thank you for the best night of my life” or “Thank you for popping my cherry” that wasn’t sound right you idiot._

Yep she thought she is an idiot. A pretty naïve idiot.

With one last look at the stranger man in the bed she took off.

She took her time in the shower trying to ease the tension in her muscles. She was sore, aching but beautifully aching. She felt her face blush under the still hot water when she realized she still felt him there. She wanted to touch herself, relishing the feel of him there but she stops herself.

She needs to stop thinking about him because this is not exactly what she wants.

She only wants one night.

She only wants experience.

She dared herself to be outgoing and adventurous just like her friends, so she decided to do just that.

She went to a bar far from her home, afraid someone will recognize her. For the first time she wore a slutty dress that makes her somehow look sexy rather a slut. She put enough amount of makeup than she normally wears. She scanned the crowd to search for a lucky guy who can make her feel completely woman. Her family and friends thought she was still a girl (very naïve girl) because she didn’t yet experience what the women in her age should experience, like say, sleeping with a guy. They thought she doesn't care about men and some people think she was lesbian. If only they knew. 

Once she entered the bar, she caught many attentions. Many random guys tried to get close to her, but she never felt safe enough to give herself to them. Hell, she even felt uncomfortable trying to engage small talk to them. Some of them were had weird her out, she nearly burst out from the bar. When she thought she couldn’t do it, she drunk her last shot of tequila, stood straight and walk clumsily toward the door. A few steps from the exit she felt him before she saw him. A pair of hazel eyes staring at her. She didn’t understood but she felt a pull like a magnet. Her brains that were starting to cloud because of the alcohol (she mentally counted, 5 shots of tequila) telling her to look away and run but her feet glued on the floor.

She turned and saw him coming toward her. She held her breath and stop breathing all at once when she finally saw his full frame. He was the most gorgeous man she ever seen. He was not the typical tall, dark and handsome guy like she used to get a crush on, but this man has the kindest and expressive eyes. His hair was a little long and curly at the end, begging to touch. She admitted that before she came to the bar, that’s what she imagined (and hoping) to hook up with someone like that. But instantly changed the moment she saw this guy.

He is not tall but tall for her liking. He leaned his head so near she can almost feel his lips on her ear. “A girl like you should not be here.” His husky and deep voice vibrating though her body. The noise and music from the bar vanished. Only his voice exists.

And there is that word again. He called her a girl. This will end tonight. 

 “Why not?” she asked.

“It’s not safe”.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I can see that you don’t want to be here at all. Am I right?”

She didn’t answer instead she turned her head, avoiding his eyes.

She suddenly felt embarrassed.

“Every single man inside this bar wants you. They were all trying to get your attention. Some of them even tried to talk to you and tried to impress you but you didn’t give a slight hint that you also want to hook up with them. You even looked scared out of your mind.”

She looked back at him.

“You clearly not aware.”

She keeps her eyes on him, and keeps her mouth shut.

“You do know there is two reasons why people are going to a bar. One, to enjoy chill and get drunk and two, to hook up with the strangers. If you came here alone, it’s obvious that you came here for the latter.”

 “To be honest, it’s my first time to come to the bar alone.” She admitted the truth.

He just looked at her.

She just looked at him back, silently pleading to let it go. She doesn’t want to explain everything why she came alone and what is her mission.

Before she can chicken out and fully back out on her mission she blurted out “Well then if _you_ are aware, clearly you are watching me the whole time I’m here, you probably know that you are the only man I’ve talk more than a minute and-” she paused, leaning her closer to him “do I look like I’m scared out of mind my right now?” she whispered. 

She saw he clenched his jaw before he said “No.”

She smiled sweetly which make his jaw clenched harder “I’ll take you home.” she felt his hand on her elbow and guided her outside.

He moved his hands on her waist, guiding her toward the parking lot and on his Ford pick up, helped her in on the passenger side, closed the door, quickly rounded the hood and climbed into the driver seat.

 Her vision started to get blurry and her head spinning.

“Tell me your address.” He demanded.

“You look so hot driving this pick up.” she commented instead.

“Woman your address.”

“Ohh now you’re calling me woman. Ten minutes ago, I was a _girl_ to you.” She shifts her body a little so she can look him properly.

“Just tell me you address because we are now heading to the highway and I’m not sure where to go and when to turn.”

“Why don’t you bring me to the nearest hotel.” She suggested. This is it.

She saw him clenched his jaw again but he didn’t say anything.

“Oh my god you have a girlfriend?” she asked, mortified.

The man still looking straight ahead, and she thought he really look good driving his car. He was far more serious now and she didn’t know if that’s a good thing or not.

She wants him. Period.

But is it okay to want and lust someone who is already taken?

“O my god, I’m really sorry. This is not me. I swear. I was trying to do something different and, and I’m not a slut!” she explained then “Do I look like a slut? I promise I’m not. This is the first time I wear something like this. It makes me feel sexy though.” She looked down to touch her dress. “I didn’t know what to do. I just want to sleep with someone and then go home. I’m not a hooker. I didn’t even know what I’m doing. I swear! I wasn’t even thinking clearly. I just want to feel it. God, I’m crazy!”

She felt the car suddenly stopped.

His hands came to the both side of her head and he leaned closer, at the same time pulling hers so they were nearly nose to nose. “Feel what?” he whispered. His breath tickles her.

She just stared at his eyes.

“Feel what?” he repeated, his voice firm.

“What is like to be kissed and-”

“You’ve never been kissed?”

“I’ve kissed a few guys but it’s like only a peck or I’m not even remember if it’s was on the lips or cheeks.” She didn't told him that the only guys she kissed was her brothers and her father. He didn't need to know that.

“How old are you?”

“Is this what hooking up means? Getting to know each other before they fuck?”

The man stared at her like she grown two heads before he laughed. The kind of laugh that will make your belly ache. She watched him until his laugh subside. “What’s funny?”

“You really don’t have any idea, do you?” he asked, amused.

“No.” she whispered. Suddenly she has the urge to kiss him, so she leaned closer breathing him in. The alcohol already sunk in in her system, making her bold (and obviously talkative). “Kiss me. Please” she pleaded.

“You surely won’t remember this night happened.” And then he’s kissing her, deep and wet. She kissed him back, with full force, the only way she knew how.  After a few minutes, they parted their lips, breathless, forehead pressed, eyes closed “You want this?”

“Yes.”

And then they took off.

**~~00~~**

Scott woke up alone in the bed. The sheet tucked on his neck. He pulled it down to his waist. Eyes still closed, he moved his hand to search her, but her side is empty. He opens his eyes and he knew she already left. Somehow, it still makes him smile. To be honest, he was looking forward to wake up beside her. She was not like the other woman he’s been with. There is something about her that make him want more. She was naïve yet smart, and very beautiful. And her eyes. God, he will never forget those gorgeous green eyes staring back at him. She was the most beautiful woman he ever seen in his life. He closed his eyes, remembering how she felt beneath him. Her sweet soft voice when she whimpered and moaned. Her smile, her little dimple that popping out on her left cheek, her soft hair that smells strawberry and everything about her.

He climbed off the bed and searched for his boxers. He found it on the chair beside the coffee table that was sitting on the corner of the room. He grabbed it and quickly put it in. When he’s about to turn and walk to the bathroom he saw it then. His eyes wide open. It was a black lacy thong  slightly covered with his pants.

He didn’t know if she left it intentionally (remembrance) or she just simply forgot it.

“What are you doing to me, woman.” He whispered, clearly amused and slightly bewildered.

 He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He dried himself and quickly dressed. He picked up the thong and put it in the back pocket of his pants.

He turned to walk out the door. He passed the bed, and something caught his attention. He retreats a few steps back. He hauled the sheet out of the bed and paused at what he saw.  

Blood stained.

Jesus fucking Christ.

She bled.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

This means she is a virgin.

No.

Now, she _was_ a virgin.

He just devirginize the girl from last night.

He was so consumed by her he didn’t noticed it.

Didn’t noticed how tight she was.

Fuck!

He is screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 months later._

Tessa woke up feeling her stomach roiling. She run to her bathroom and threw up. The dinner from last night was long gone. She was feeling sick every morning for the past few days. One week to be exact.

  
She had a hint, but she refused to believe her instinct. “No. God, please no.” she prayed.

  
She stood up, went to the sink, brush her teeth and wash her face. She looked at the small clock that was sitting in the corner of her bathtub, it says six fifteen. She wants to go back to sleep. She’s not a morning person. Her eyes were so heavy, but her mind was so full, it might burst. So, there’s no point going back to sleep.

  
If she thinks what she thought is right, she will lose her mind. She didn’t plan any of this. She just wants to have fun, to have experience, a chance to grow up. But obviously the definition of fun lead to a different meaning.

  
Nobody knows what she did two months ago. Even to her sister who she swears never keep a secret from her. The more she thinks that night, the heavier the guilt and burden she’s about to carry.

  
She went to the kitchen, started up the coffee maker. She makes poach egg while waiting for the coffee. After fifteen minutes, she sat to her bar stool and ate alone in her pristine island counter.

  
Her mind keeps floating back to that night. She didn’t want to think of him. She didn’t want to think again how his lips travelled and peppered her with wet kisses. She should’ve craved his touch but damn it all to hell she wants him.

  
She simply wants him.

  
No other man got in there. (Not that she got a lot of man and experience to compare.) No man but him and he is stranger.

  
She didn’t even know his name.

  
She decided that tomorrow she will do the test. She will give herself a day. Maybe she just got a stomach bug or she has an acidity that she didn’t know.

  
But what if she is, indeed, pregnant, what would she do? How would she tell to her family that she had one-night stand and got pregnant easily? What if they will judge her? Would they treat her differently? How about that man, would she look for him and tell him that he knocked her up? So many questions, so little answers.

  
The next day, she was throwing up again. So, she went to drugstore and bought five boxes. All of them says positive.

  
She stood still in front of the sink, shocked.

  
_Pregnant._

  
She is pregnant.

  
When the reality sinks in, she slowly sat on the cold floor of her bathroom, lied down and curved into a ball. She cried until there were no more tears and until she fell asleep.

  
**~~000~~**

  
_One month later._

  
Scott is pissed. He can’t concentrate on his work. He was reading a report but his mind was somewhere else or more accurately someone else.

  
He blamed the green-eyed woman. He blamed her for consuming his mind. Every night when he closed his eyes, her beautiful face is all he could see. Every dark-haired woman he sees on the street thought she was her. It pissed him off that no matter what he does, he cannot get his mind off of her. What pissed him more is that he cannot find her.

Like she was just a dream, an imagination or a character from a book that he created in world of fiction. But he lives in reality and no way the blood stain he saw in the bed was also a fragment of his imagination.

  
He tried to find her. He even went back to the bar where he first saw her. Every night for nearly two months, he’s coming to the bar, hoping he will see her again, hoping she was there looking for him too.

 

He felt it. He never felt it to anyone. To any woman he ever been.

  
He felt the connection.

  
_The blood stain on the bed sheet._

  
Fuck. But that haunts him in his sleep. It was also his motivation to never stop looking for her. It just means he got there first. He was her first. And she was just so beautiful and innocent. He cannot stop thinking about her.

  
After two months of searching (he run out of means to find her because of the lack of information, as in nothing) he finally gave up. There is no point. But where the hell is she? Is she okay? Does she think about him as well?

  
He doubts. But he can hope.

  
Now sitting on his office, reading the report (or trying to read it) he felt his stomach crumble. He removes his glasses and reach the intercom. He rang his secretary.  
“Hi Mr. Moir.” Kaetlyn answered.

  
“Hi Kaet. How much time do I need before the next meeting?” he asked.

  
“You still have two hours.”

  
“Thanks. I’ll just go down to grab a lunch. If there’s some important calls just call me on my mobile. Okay?”

“Noted Mr. Moir.”

  
“You need anything?”

  
“No, thank you.”

  
“Okay.”

  
He went down from his office. He decided to go to his favourite deli shop that serves delicious chicken quiche. It was located across the street two blocks away from their building. He reaches to the pedestrian; the signal is still red. He waited, scanning the street, like he used to do for the past two months and his body froze. There she is walking across the road with a tall, red hair man. They were laughing, the man looking at her adoringly. She said something that makes him laugh harder, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She looked him back with just the same amount of adoration.

  
Seeing her and witnessing that, hurts. It was like a betrayal. He was like a fool. Angry at her and at himself for hoping that she might feel the same. Well that was his answers. Two months of searching, wasted and vanish.

  
He stood there watching them and he felt the sting in his left chest.

God, but she was just as beautiful as the night he saw her at the bar. If he thought, maybe she looked more radiant and glowing and happy.

  
He shouldn’t get affected. He should let it go. She was just like any other random woman he met at the bar. He should be mad. He will forget her. He will move on.  
And he will do that after he got his belly full.

  
He turned his head to look over his shoulder. One last look and he’s done with her.

  
**~~000~~**

  
Two weeks after that awful day he makes himself busy. His time consist of meeting with his clients, travelling and spending time with his family and friends. He avoided that bar and insisted to go somewhere else. He was so focus on his work, he dedicates his time in his office and to his projects.

  
He was reading their monthly reports when he heard his intercom ring. He told Kaetlyn half an hour ago that he will not be disturbed. He needs one hour and he will not take any calls even if it’s an important call from his clients. He let it ring and when the ring didn’t stop, he took the phone annoyingly.

  
“Kaetlyn, I told you, I can’t be disturbed at this hour.”

“I know Mr. Moir but you have a visitor.”

  
“Who?” he asked, irritated.

  
“They don’t want to tell their names.”

  
He pressed his other hands on his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. “Did you tell them I’m busy?”

  
“I told them that they cannot see you unless they have an appointment. They are still demanding to see you. They said it’s really important.”

  
“Tell them to go away.”

  
“Tell him it’s about Tessa.” he heard a voice that was not from Kaetlyn.

  
“Mr. Moir, they said it’s about Tessa.” Kaetlyn repeated.

  
“I don’t even know who is this Tessa is.” he said.

  
Then he heard some commotions outside and before he knew it, the door burst open revealing two women; one middle aged woman with blonde hair and the second tall, lean brunette. Their eyes were identical to the eyes his trying to forget.

  
“Jordan-.” the middle age blonde woman said softly.

  
“Mr. Moir-” Kaetlyn said at the same time from the door, worried.

  
“Mr. Moir. My name is Jordan and this is my mother Kate. We’re here to talk to you about Tessa.”

  
If he is not mistaken, they were the mother and sister of the woman he fucks three and a half months ago. It was obvious. Their eyes alone speak the truth. Why they are here and how they found him he doesn’t have any idea. But he is curious on what they will say. Still he didn’t hide is irritation for disturbing him.

  
“What do you want? My secretary here said I’m busy and no offence, but you are wasting my time.” he didn’t stand like the gentleman he is. He usually standing from his desk to greet his visitor but right now he is making a point.

  
“It will not take time. I promise.” Jordan, said. Her eyes were pinning him and it intimidate him. But he didn’t show it. They walk a little until they reach in the middle of his office.

  
He looked to his watch then to Kaetlyn and then to Jordan who is waiting impatiently to his answer.

  
“I’ll give you five minutes.” he announced.

  
He saw both women sigh in relief.

  
He saw Kaetlyn move, quietly close the door. Then Jordan speaks “Ok. Clearly you are wondering who we are and why are we here. Well just like I said it’s about Tessa, my sister. She was the youngest.”

  
“Jordan, we agreed I’ll do the talking.” Kate said, interrupting his daughter.

  
“Mom, I already started, let me finish.”

  
“This is not an interrogation room Jordan.”

  
“I know that mom.”

  
“You talk a lot. Just get to the point”

  
Both women now facing each other, clearly forgetting that they have only five minutes to say what they gonna say. His patience is running out. He has things to do.  
“Ladies.” he warned.

  
“Tessa’s pregnant.” Kate blurted out.

  
“Mom!” Jordan snapped.

  
He sat motionless; his mind completely blank as the two women ignored his stunned reaction and bickered in from of him.

  
“I can’t believe you just blurted it out like that!” Jordan snapped again.

  
“What? We have only five minutes. You don’t want this guy kicked us out without telling him that Tessa is pregnant.” Kate motioned her hands toward him.  
“We practice our speech remember? I will be the one to say that Tessa is pregnant.”

  
“I know but obviously we didn’t anticipate this. I thought he will be all kind and accommodating and all. I thought wrong.” Kate said softly.

  
“Mom, he’s right there!” Jordan pointed his hands toward him just like Kate did.

  
“Excuse me.”  
Both women jumped when he spoke. They both looked at him.

  
“Let’s go back to Tessa being pregnant.” Scott suggested in a deceptively soft voice.

 

His mind, unusually slow, still not wrapped around this fact, however, he did recognise one of the feelings he was feeling. It was coming back.

  
It was anger.

  
“Well, she’s pregnant. That’s what we came to say.” Jordan told him as if she did this every day, forced her way to men’s office and informed them that her sister is pregnant.

  
“And you’re saying it’s mine?” Scott stated, and the air in the room changed drastically.

  
It was not friendly before but after he uttered his words, he knew words were unnecessary, words he also knew was a serious insult, the air became suffocating.

  
Kate, the more friendly one, loss it. Her eyes narrowed and cheeks went pink. His gaze moved to Jordan then to Scott. “I knew coming here was a mistake. We shouldn’t come here. Tessa told us not to come here but did we listen? No! We never listen to Tessa.”

  
Scott didn’t take his eyes from Kate while she ranted. He knew she was the more worthy opponent, therefor he saw her expression changed. Her anger cooled and she looked at her daughter.

“This is good.” Kate told Jordan.

  
“How is this good?” Jordan asked sharply.

  
“Tessa didn’t want him to have anything to do with the baby. He doesn’t think it’s his. Tessa gets what she wants.” Kate clapped her hands together like she’s wiping away dust and declared “ _FIN_ ”.

  
They walked toward his table but he didn’t move.

  
“We’re leaving now.” Jordan announced.

  
“I want to speak to Tessa.” Scott returned and he watched with some surprise as the two women grew pale.

  
Therefore he knew without asking that not only had Tessa told them not to come there, she didn’t know they were there.

  
Jordan spoke first. “That’s not going to happen.”

  
“She’s carrying my child.” Scott retorted, standing on his chair.

  
“Well, since we don’t know if it’s your child, that’s unnecessary.” Jordan shot back.

  
“It’s mine and you know it” Scott said with soft meaning, knowing full well that they knew it was his. He watched the women exchange nervous glance.

  
“We thought,” Kate started, but when Scott’s eyes cut to her, she stopped. He watched her swallow then she pressed on, “we thought it was only fair you knew. Tessa doesn’t want anything. She didn’t even want you to know she’s carrying your child. But she’s keeping it and it’s yours too and we thought it was only fair.” She finished and when Scott didn’t speak she continued. “Please don’t make us regret this gesture.”

  
“I’ll want to speak to her.” he repeated.

  
“Damn it, man!!” Jordan burst out.

  
“Its either you arrange it or my lawyer will.” Scott warned. “And I don’t think you want lawyers involved.”

  
“I am a lawyer” Jordan announce.

  
Scott showed a bit surprised on his face but he hides it fast. He doesn’t picture Jordan as a lawyer. Well it shows a little on her attitude.

  
“How did you found me?” he asked. It’s been bugging him since they arrived. How easily they found him when he had so much difficulty finding her.

  
It’s Kate speak again with her soft, gentle voice. “Kevin, my son came to visit us. We were all spending the day in our cottage. I send him to grocery store to get some ice cream because Tessa was craving it. Because he rarely visits, Tessa came with him and wants to spend more time with her brother. She went home paler than ever. At that time, we didn’t know she was pregnant.” She paused then look to Jordan. They exchange another meaningful glance. Jordan nod her head, encouraging Kate to go on with her story. “We asked her what happened. Kevin said that she was completely fine until she saw someone and then she started to cry. She followed you and you lead her here.”  
Brother.

  
Jesus Christ. He got jealous with her brother.

  
Now he feels like an idiot.

  
“Then why she didn’t come to me?” he asked. A little bit frustrated and angry.

  
“Why you didn’t come to her?? Jordan shot back.

  
How would he answer to that? That he thought her brother was her boyfriend? Jesus, they don’t look alike. He was red hair, Kate was blonde and both sisters are dark hair, its confusing. He was thinking about it when he heard Kate started to speak again.

  
“How would you feel if the guy you’ve been looking for for months, saw you then turned his back knowing she saw you?” Kate paused, waiting for him to sink in what she just told. “She thought you forgot about her. She claimed you saw her and still turned your back and walk away. She wants you before now she doesn’t want anything to do with you. We practically forced her to tell us where you work so that we could talk to you. We are not doing this for you, we’re doing this for her.”

  
“Then I suggest you talk to her and convince her to set up a meeting with me.” he demands. His face hard and he knew he’s plastering his look of determination. He looked between the two women who looking at each other seemingly content with the way he’s looking at them. He didn’t know what it means and what to do about it, until he saw Jordan slowly smile. She looked at her mother and spoke “You talk to her. She will listen to you.”

  
“She’s always listened to us. We’re the only one who don’t listen to her.” Kate told; guilt showed on her face.  
“Then it settled.” Scott announces. He grabbed a card on the cardholder that was sitting on his left table and handed it to Kate. “Call me whenever she agrees and we arrange the time and place where to meet.”

  
“We will come with her. Jordan proclaimed.

  
“Of course. By all means. But still up to Tessa” he rather not. He wants to talk to her alone.

  
He made a beeline so he could stand in front of the women. He extends his hands to them to shake “Nice meeting you ladies”

  
Kate took his hands first, “Nice meeting you too Scott” he smiled at the woman who gave so much beauty to Tessa. He silently thanked her and God for it.

  
“Me too.” Jordan took his hands and firmly shake. “I hope to God you are that kind of man my sister waiting all her life. If you break her heart, I’ll make sure you live your life miserable.”

  
“Jordan for god sake!” Kate warned.

  
“Is that a threat.” Scott asked, somehow amused.

  
“Yes. That’s how I love my baby sister.”

  
“I promise you I am that man.” he said firm and softly.

  
The stared at each other, never breaking eye contact, when Jordan saw what she wants to see, she looked away and step back. He saw her linking her arm to Kate so they could walk side by side and closer to each other.

  
Kate put her hand on the doorknob saying “We’ve done enough damage to Tessa. Let’s go Jordan, before we do any more.”

  
“This wasn’t my idea.” Jordan replied.

  
Well, it wasn’t mine” Kate retorted.

  
They kept squabbling as Kate led the way out but Scott saw Jordan turn at the door and call “We’ll see you soon”. Then Kate close the door behind them.

  
Scott stared at it.

  
Tessa was pregnant with his child. One of the three undeniably magnificent times he’d fucked her that night, he made her pregnant.

  
If her mother and sister hadn’t intervened, he might never learn not only that he was going to be a father but that his child existed on the planet.

  
He put away that thought, Tessa and her family (for a while) and started reading the report.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :) 
> 
> All mistakes are on me.


End file.
